Dernière chance
by Acokanthera
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête qui se révèlera beaucoup plus difficile que prévu pour tous. Histoire axée plus sur le personnage de Scotty Valens.
1. Le 3 février 2007

**Nota bene :** Voici ma deuxième fic' sur Cold case, beaucoup plus sérieuse que la première, même peut-être trop sérieuse... J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris pour l'écrire. Cette histoire devrait se composer de 11 chapitres (pour le moment), reste à savoir si cela vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, je prends toutes les remarques afin d'améliorer la suite. Donc, à vos clavier !

oOo****

Philadelphie, 3 février

L'opération avait été mûrement réfléchie et minutieusement préparée, les quatre jours d'enquête acharnés allaient enfin aboutir à du concret. Tous les agents dépêchés sur place étaient fin prêts avec leur gilet par balle et les pistolets. La tension était montée d'un cran, et la nervosité était palpable. Scotty mâchait nerveusement un chewing-gum, et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil sur Lilly. Sa collègue se tenait tout près de lui, prête à agir dès que le signal de Stillman lui parviendrait dans l'oreillette. Ils étaient tous deux accotés à une voiture et regardait en direction de Kat et Nick qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Stillman et Jeffries étaient en planque dans un des véhicules réquisitionnés pour cette opération. Kat et Nick se faufilèrent derrière une barricade en bois d'où ils avaient une très belle vue d'ensemble, leur permettant de sécuriser le périmètre sans être vus. Scotty et Lilly attendaient que le feu vert leur soit donné. La jeune femme en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration ses mains devenaient moites et commençaient à trembler légèrement. Elle glissa un regard vers son coéquipier.

« Scotty ? »

Il ne bougea pas à l'annonce de son prénom, mais sa mâchoire se contracta, signe qu'il avait quand même entendu l'appel.

« Scotty ?  
- Quoi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers sa collègue avec un regard si dur qu'un frisson se faufila le long du dos de la jeune femme. Elle se risqua à continuer :  
« Tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps ? Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que l'entente soit parfaite pour que l'opération soit une réussite. »

Scotty déconnecta son micro et son oreillette d'un geste rageur pour être sûr que personne d'autre que Lilly ne puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Ah ouais ? Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Tu vas faire tout planter… C'est _toi_ qui a voulu être là. Alors maintenant tu assumes !... T'as pas intérêt à merder ! »

Il détourna la tête, Lilly fut peinée par l'expression de colère lisible dans les yeux de Valens et son ton cassant. Elle était épuisée sa sensibilité était à fleur de peau depuis trois jours. Elle dut faire un gros effort pour réprimer les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac. Quelque chose allait se produire. Un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fut le moment que choisit Stillman pour déclarer que le champ était libre et qu'ils devaient y aller.

_« Ils viennent d'arriver, la transaction va se faire d'ici quelques minutes. Vous pouvez y aller ! »_

Lilly se ressaisit d'un coup, aussi professionnelle que d'habitude, elle se leva prudemment, passa devant Scotty et courut en direction du bâtiment de pierre. Valens, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de remettre son oreillette, n'avait pas entendu le signal de son patron. Il ne prit pas le temps de se reconnecter car il avait déjà du retard sur Rush qui était presque arrivée à la porte d'entrée. Il jura entre ses dents et suivit alors sa collègue en pressant le pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit trois jeunes en tenue de rappeur, capuche sur la tête, sortir du coin de la rue par leur droite. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir deux hommes, l'air louche, tranquillement accotés au mur à sa gauche et en une fraction de seconde, il comprit que cela allait tourner mal. Lilly était plus avancée que lui, et n'avait sûrement pas vu ce qui se tramait. Il était trop loin pour pouvoir la prévenir discrètement et son oreillette n'était pas en état de fonctionner.

La bande à droite sortit des pistolets de leur jean baggy et tira sur les deux hommes qui répliquèrent aussitôt. Lilly et Valens se trouvaient en plein dans la fusillade. Kat et Nick avaient vu la scène de leur planque et rappliquaient en demandant des renforts. Un des jeunes s'effondra, probablement touché. Lorsque ses deux compagnons commencèrent à détaler, Valens les prit en chasse. Ils se séparèrent à une intersection, Scotty se précipita à la poursuite de celui qui avait sorti son arme le premier. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle, le jeune renversa une poubelle pensant que cela ralentirait son poursuivant. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que le jeune inspecteur avait fait de l'athlétisme pendant de nombreuses années. Il passa donc l'obstacle improvisé sans problème et poursuivit son objectif qui avait perdu un peu d'avance. Le jeune avait dû sentir que Valens se rapprochait car il sortit de nouveau son arme et tira en arrière sans viser. Scotty se jeta sur le côté pour éviter les balles, et atterrit dans un tas d'ordure. Sans prêter attention à la douleur qui lui traversa la tempe, il se redressa immédiatement et reprit sa course. Il avait perdu un temps précieux, le jeune en avait profité pour jeter son arme dans une benne et commençait déjà à grimper par un escalier de secours métallique flanqué sur le côté d'un immeuble. Scotty emprunta le même chemin, il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, mais gardait toujours le jeune en vue. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble et le voyou se précipita vers l'escalier de service. Ils dévalèrent les marches, jusqu'à ce que Valens en eu marre de courir derrière le jeune, il s'élança alors du haut des marches pour retomber sur sa proie. La chute fut rude, mais Scotty se moqua de la douleur qui s'élançait dans sa cheville droite et attrapa les mains du jeune homme pour enserrer les poignets dans les menottes, ce qui fit grogner le détenu. Valens se chargea de jouer les escortes jusqu'au lieu initial de la fusillade, tout en boitant. Avant d'arriver sur les lieux, l'adrénaline ne faisant plus effet, il sentit de nouveau la douleur au niveau de sa tempe, et lorsqu'il posa sa main, il sentit une vilaine coupure et se rendit compte que du sang goûtait sur sa chemise.

Le corps sans vie du premier jeune leur montra qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le lieu était désormais envahi par les policiers et une ambulance venait tout juste d'arriver. La nuit commençait à tomber et les lumières des gyrophares se reflétaient un peu partout rendant la scène surréaliste. Le regard de Scott s'attarda sur Stillman qui était agenouillé à côté d'un corps inerte et qui exerçait une compression manuelle au niveau du torse de la victime. Lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus, Valens resta sans voix quelques instants, et ne réussit à murmurer qu'un seul mot :  
« Lilly… »

Stillman prit le volant et suivit l'ambulance qui emportait Lilly. Les quatre inspecteurs s'étaient tassés pour tenir tous dans la voiture. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur patron conduire aussi vite et si dangereusement. Mais aucun ne fit de remarque, leur gorge était trop serrée à la pensée de leur collègue blessée.

oOo

Une infirmière venait leur apporter quelques nouvelles, Lilly était encore au bloc, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle observa Scotty et sa blessure sur sa tempe gauche. Il fallait soigner ça, sa blessure nécessitait des points de suture, mais Scotty refusa de bouger de la salle d'attente. John Stillman joua alors son rôle de patron et ordonna à son inspecteur de suivre l'infirmière pour se faire soigner.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider plus Scotty. Allez vous faire soigner, nous restons là et à la moindre nouvelle, on vous tient au courant. »

Scotty abdiqua, la mâchoire serrée. L'interne fit plusieurs points de suture sans anesthésie sur la demande de Scott pour aller plus vite. De toute façon, son esprit était trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait dans ces murs pour sentir une quelconque douleur. Sa cheville fut également examinée et un bandage placé en attendant la radio que Valens avait refusé. Il sortit de la salle d'examen sous les recommandations de l'infirmière et déambula dans le couloir. Il s'approcha des portes battantes qui le séparaient de la salle d'attente. A travers la vitre, il aperçut un chirurgien discutant avec Stillman et posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Les quatre policiers avaient tous l'air abattus. Le cœur de Scotty s'emballa, il poussa alors les portes d'une main et rentra dans la pièce au moment où le médecin ajouta :  
« Son cœur s'est arrêté une deuxième fois. Nous avons tout tenté… »

Un voile de tristesse s'empara du regard de Stillman, tandis que Kat s'effondra dans les bras de Jeffries qui accusait le coup, bouche-bée. Vera, abasourdi, se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue et n'entendit pas ce que murmura le médecin :  
« Je suis désolé. »

Le chirurgien s'effaça, alors que Scotty s'avançait vers ses collègues, l'air hébété. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il observa un Stillman choqué et cherchait dans le regard de son patron une explication :  
« Scotty, c'est fini… »

Valens dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas chanceler, il fut soudainement pris de nausées et se précipita aux toilettes. Il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo, ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il leva alors les yeux vers le miroir et regarda son reflet sans vraiment le voir. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais les dernières paroles de son chef raisonnaient toujours dans sa tête :  
_« Scotty, c'est fini… »_


	2. Le 30 janvier 2007

_**Nota bene : **_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Voici le chapitre 2, un petit retour en arrière. Je remercie tout particulièrement **Gen'V** pour avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un gentil commentaire, mon tout premier commentaire pour mes fanfics sur Cold Case !  
Je suis désolée pour le manque de régularité, mais j'ai un emploi du temps plus que chargé ces temps-ci. De toute façon, cette histoire aura une fin, pas de souci de ce côté, puisqu'elle est déjà écrite ! Assez de blabla, place à la lecture !  
J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et critiques !

**~oOoOo~**

**Philadelphie, 6 février 2000**

L'obscurité ne rendait pas moins imposant le luxueux hôtel Philadelphia Marriott. C'était tout le contraire : les éclairages participaient à renforcer l'impressionnant bâtiment qui se trouvait encore plus magnifique. Une jeune femme entra rapidement et apprécia la chaleur qui la réchauffa immédiatement. Le somptueux hall dont la grandeur était un étalage de richesse ne semblait pas impressionner la nouvelle arrivée. Elle se contenta de retirer ses gants et de jeter un regard blasé sur le groom qui était comme à chaque fois captivé par ces grands yeux de biche. Elle se déplaça d'une démarche suffisamment chaloupée pour attirer le regard des hommes mais évitant toute once de vulgarité. Elle pénétra pour la énième fois dans le petit salon et s'installa au bar. Elle déposa ses gants et son chapeau délicatement, dévoilant une longue chevelure brune que devait envier plus d'une femme. Elle se tourna ensuite pour dévisager les gens présents dans la salle : l'heure tardive expliquait probablement le peu de clients. Un couple prenait un thé, tandis que quelques amis discutaient vivement du dernier match de baseball qui venait de se terminer et un homme seul buvait tranquillement son café en lisant le journal. Ce dernier attira l'attention de la jeune femme et elle ne se priva pas pour le détailler de la tête au pied. L'homme releva les yeux vers elle, ayant sûrement senti qu'il était observé. La femme ne se détourna pas, et soutint le regard, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. Le serveur s'approcha doucement d'elle :

« Marsha, tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu sais très bien que si tu restes, je vais avoir des ennuis.  
- T'inquiète pas, mon petit chat. Tu n'as qu'à me servir un martini. Ils ne peuvent pas virer une cliente ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix de velours avec un clin d'œil coquin. »

Alors qu'elle dégustait son apéritif tout en faisant glisser son pendentif sur sa chaîne, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année toute aussi bien apprêtée s'approcha avec un journal à la main. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation :  
« Marsha ? Tu as vu les journaux ?  
- Quelle sornette encore ?  
- Jack l'éventreur ! Il est de retour !  
- Pfff ! C'est n'importe quoi Lucie… Te laisse pas avoir par ces torchons. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour vendre leur paperasse.  
- N'empêche qu'ils n'ont pas inventé ces meurtres… Que des personnes exclues de la société tuées sauvagement. Écoute un peu ça :

_Philadelphie est sous le choc ! Un nouveau corps – celui d'une femme - a été trouvé, mutilé non loin de la 21__ème__ et de Spring Garden. Sans aucun doute le même meurtrier que pour les précédents meurtres que la ville a subi ses dernières semaines. La police n'a pour le moment aucun suspect et n'émet aucune conjecture alors qu'il semble indiscutable que les onze affaires sont toutes reliées. Les autorités ne seraient pas en mesure une nouvelle fois de rassurer la population face à ce nouveau Jack l'éventreur. Rappelons que les victimes sont dépourvues d'attache familiale et que les meurtres avaient tous lieu en plein milieu de la nuit. Les corps n'ont jamais pu être identifiés, et n'ont pas été réclamés. Face à cette barbarie sans nom et à l'inefficacité de la police, nous pouvons que recommander à nos concitoyens de ne jamais sortir la nuit sans être accompagnés. _

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que ce ne sont que des inepties ! Fais pas gaffe à ça. »

Voyant que l'homme ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, elle fit un petit sourire plein de sous-entendu à Lucie qui le lui rendit. Marsha se leva en direction de l'homme et Lucie observa discrètement la scène espérant retenir le moindre geste de séduction qui pourrait lui servir plus tard. Marsha sortit du petit salon suivie de peu par cet homme si élégant.

**oOo**

La chambre était décorée avec goût, et sans trop d'excès contrairement au reste de l'hôtel. Marsha était à moitié allongée sur le lit et attendait patiemment, son pied battant la mesure sur une musique qui lui trottait dans la tête. Le clapotis de l'eau lui parvenait étouffé. Son sourcil gauche s'arqua à la pensée de la dernière phrase prononcée par ce « _John_ » - c'est ainsi qu'il s'était présenté :  
_« Je vais prendre une douche, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas »_

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites… Elle joua avec son pendentif quelques secondes, puis se leva, pour enlever son étole. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever le petit pansement blanc piqueté de sang sur le pli du coude. Elle l'arracha. Commençant à trouver le temps un peu long, elle fit quelques pas et glissa la main sur la commode en marbre puis détailla la sacoche en cuir noir posée dessus. La curiosité s'empara d'elle, elle tendit l'oreille et seul le doux bruit de l'eau se faufilait depuis la salle de bain. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : une enveloppe kraft trônait sur le dessus. Marsha souleva délicatement et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'elle découvrit plusieurs scalpels et objets chirurgicaux dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Son cœur s'emballa et elle déglutit difficilement, ses mains devinrent moites. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et lorsqu'elle se décida à prendre ses jambes à son cou, une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elle.

« C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir comment on s'en sert ? Je vais te montrer… »

**oOo**

Une ruelle déserte, vide de toute présence. Une benne à ordures, quelques détritus çà et là. Un escarpin. Un sac de femme. Du sang. Une mare de sang. Un corps défiguré et mutilé atrocement. Deux cœurs dorés accrochés à une chaîne fine.

**~oOoOo~**

**Philadelphie, mardi 30 janvier 2007**

« Quel temps de chien ! Je m'y habituerais jamais !, grogna Valens tout en époussetant ses épaules pour enlever les quelques flocons de neige.  
- Vous êtes pas croyables, les gars ! Quelle bande de poules mouillées !», se moqua Kat arrachant un rire franc à Lilly.

Les trois inspecteurs déposèrent leurs armes dans les casiers. Tout en s'avançant vers son bureau, Lilly dévisagea avec curiosité la jeune femme qui visiblement l'attendait. Scotty et Kat se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos pour accaparer la cafetière. Lilly s'approcha discrètement de Nick :  
« Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la femme.  
- Elle s'appelle Lucie. Elle a demandé à te parler.  
- OK. »

L'inspectrice s'avança vers Lucie. Celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle se leva précipitamment, faisant presque reculer Lilly :  
« Vous êtes Lilly Rush ?  
- Je suis Lilly, en effet. Et vous êtes ?  
- Lucie. Lucie Bright. Vous enquêtez bien sur les affaires non résolues ?  
- C'est exact. »

Cette réponse eut l'air de la soulager, car elle se laissa retomber sur la chaise, comme si toute force l'avait quittée brusquement. Voyant que son interlocutrice ne semblait pas prête à dévoiler les raisons de sa présence, Lilly enleva son manteau et son écharpe et tenta, sur un ton de plaisanterie :  
« Je me suis toujours demandée comment autant de personnes connaissaient mon nom ? »

Lucie leva les yeux vers Rush et se justifia aussitôt comme si elle avait été prise en faute.

« Oh ! Mon mari est journaliste, et il a déjà écrit des articles en citant votre nom… Je me suis dit… Enfin, j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider. »

Lilly l'incita à continuer d'un hochement de tête, Lucie fouilla alors dans son sac et sortit une coupure de presse chiffonnée.

« Je viens pour ça. »

L'inspectrice déplia délicatement le papier et lut rapidement l'article puis reporta son attention sur la femme devant elle.

« Mon mari réunit des articles et un maximum d'informations sur ce… cet individu. Il veut écrire un livre à ce sujet. »

Lucie ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Lilly sentait qu'elle n'approuvait pas son mari sur ce projet et se doutait également que ce qu'elle avait à dire lui coûtait énormément.

« Je déteste tout ça. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants puissent tomber sur ces atrocités. Hier, j'étais en train de tout ranger, quand je suis tombée là-dessus. »

Elle sortit alors une photo de son sac. Horreur, inhumain. C'était les seuls mots qui envahissaient la tête de Lilly lorsqu'elle observa la photo. Un profond dégoût envers la race humaine s'empara de tout son être.

« C'est Marsha Fielding. Mon amie. Elle a disparu le 6 février 2000, cela fera presque 7 ans. »

Lilly fut prise d'une profonde compassion envers Lucie qui paraissait dévastée par cette découverte macabre.

« Je savais qu'il lui était arrivé malheur, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter à l'époque. Maintenant, j'ai ça ! »

Elle avait presque hurlée cette dernière phrase. Elle était au bord de l'hystérie, ce témoignage lui était plus que pénible. Lilly mesura ses paroles, qu'elle prononça le plus doucement possible, tout en serrant la main de son témoin :  
« Comment pouvez-vous être sure que c'est elle ?  
- Le collier… C'était un cadeau de son père, une pièce unique venant de Russie… »

Ces derniers mots furent entrecoupés de sanglots. Lucie essaya de retenir comme elle put les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Lilly posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et lui promit de parler de cette affaire à Stillman.


End file.
